Dicing with Death Episode 026
]] Map by Thomas George Newman ]] Recap Days 42-44 The Icebreaker sails north from the southern isles towards Solstace. Qualneer has forgotten the special drink order to get messages to Chance, so Denna reminds him it is to pay for a "Pear Cider" with a 2 Silver Coin. Denna explains about the Solstace to Qualneer. The city of Solstace isn't controlled by the Goldsmith's Union, but there are some affiliated fences there, like Granite the fence. There are two factions that run the city of Solstace are "The Knights of Solstace" and the "Diviners". The two are closely allied but run by different people. Gareth, the wizard Qualneer decided not to poisons in Seagate, is one of the Diviners. Days 45 Land is spotted ahead of the Icebreaker. Qualneer goes below deck to talk with Michelle and Iris about their plans once they get to Solstace. Qualneer notices injuries on Michlle for the first time that Lord Steven Seagate had caused. Qualneer lies and says the poison he gave Lord Steven will have killed him. The land ahead is Faeneer aka Elfwood, Qualneer's homeland, which is on the same landmass as Solstace. His family were a group of merchants, but they fell upon hard times when Qualneer was young. Qualneer grew tired of trying to make an honest living, he decide to leave to make his fortune, and left. Qualneer thinks it has been decades since he left. Qualneer has a younger sister and a younger brother. While Faeneer is geographically small, it has it's secrets and extends into the Faewilds. Qualneer says his goodbyes to Denna. She slips something into Qualneer's hand when they shake hands. Another leather Goldsmiths Union favor. He pockets the item. :As you pull into the reasonably small port (at least compared to Seagate), you notice a mix of old ancient stone buildings that gleam whitish yellow, many look like they are held together by magic. Interspersed amongst these are some newer wooden structures. Most of the old docks are made of stone, but a few additions are built of wood as well. Surrounding you are all sorts of all ships, all brightly colored. The people are equally colorful, you see humans, elves,dwarves, gnomes, all interspersed with little hint of animosity. You even spot a few stranger creatures, a ship crewed by lizards, among their beastly men. Qualneer, Michelle and Iris leave the ship. Qualneer asks direction to an inn away from the docks. As they leave the docks, they are stopped by a man wearing flowing yellow robes with a helmet made of a white-ish material that hides his face. On his back is a polearm weapon with moon-shaped blades at each end. Unarmored except for a single vambrace with the symbol of the sun on it and a pauldron with the symbol of the moon. He wears a massive belt. The Sunblade greets Qualneer by name, and asks to talk with Qualneer somewhere more discrete. Qualneer agrees to meet with the Sunblade later at the Great Library. The party arrive at the inn called "The Traveller's Oasis". Qualneer asks for one inn-room with a very big bed for a week. In their room Michelle asks for the Magic Mirror, but Qualneer wants the Pearl Necklace back, and Michelle throws it at Qualneer saying that he should have given it back to the woman to help raise his half-seal baby. Qualneer goes off to the Great Library alone to meet with the Sunblade. The Library of Solstace appears to be the largest building in the city, a huge intimidating sandstone structure that is four stories tall and 1200 ft long and 400 ft wide. Qualneer finds the Sunblade inside the Library on the second floor between too stone bookshelves. Qualneer greets him, and the Sunblade takes Qualneer to his office up in the White Tower attached to the Library. The furniture of the the office is also made of stone and are permanent fixtures. Sunblade takes his helmet off. He has flowing golden hair of hair, handsome face with chiselled features, and pointy ears. Qualneer believes is is half-elf since he has stubble, and full elves can't grow beards. The Sunblade tells Qualneer that another knight, The Moonblade, travelled to the jungles near Sinteron, and has since passed away, the problem is that his soul hasn't passed on. He wants Qualneer to find out why Moonblade's soul is stuck, and free him, in return Sunblade will owe Qualneer a favor. Qualneer agrees to the mission. Qualneer returns to "The Traveller's Oasis" to find Iris having fun in the common room, Iris says Michelle is off Barhopping. Qualneer asks Iris to head back to Seagate to fetch Bates, and will talk funding later tonight. Qualneer then heads to the unmarked tavern at the south end of the Dock District. Qualneer orders a Pear Cider and pays 2 Silver Coins. While Qualneer is waiting in the tavern, he walks with the locals abount the Sunblade and Moonblade. The Moonblade has been missing for some time. He then asks about getting to Sinteron, which takes 2-4 days depending on weather, but they will be making other stops first. Sinteron talks with their Captain, Abraham, about booking passage on their ship, "The Jungler", in 3 days time. He pays to stay in the captain's Cabin for 20 Gold. Qualneer heads to a jeweller's shop in the Old Quarter. Under a canopy out the front of the shop is a Dwarven Jeweller, Bogdan, working on custom pieces. Qualneer goes to sell a bracelet and broach to him. Bogdan buys them for 80 platinum coins, having to get the coins out of a chest inside his shop. Qualneer talks with some Knights of Solstace about the Moonblade. They say he vanished close to a year ago. He describes the Moonblade's armor and weapon. Qualneer heads back to the "The Traveller's Oasis" to rest. Days 46 Qualneer hangs out in the common room of "The Traveller's Oasis". At lunchtime Chance appears. Qualneer asks Chance about Stirge and why he wanted the Diviner Gareth dead, Chance reveals that Gareth was in Seagate to meet with him. He also explains that Stirge mistook Qualneer for a caster, but realised it was someone else in Qualneer's family who was the caster, so Qualneer was abandoned on the rocky beach with no memory of how he got there. Qualneer gets new darts and daggers to replace the ones he lost. On the way back to the inn he spots a small humanoid creature darting into an ally. Qualneer follows into the allyway. In the alleyway he sees a small humanoid wearing a loincloth climb a wall. Qualneer throws darts at the creature. The creature makes it to the roof and turns to face Qualneer, it is a headless simian creature with a single eye suspended in it's chest and a smiling mouth full of teeth and a tentacle coming out of it's back, a lensman. Qualneer keeps throwing Darts as the creature charges him. In melee, Qualneer swaps to using Bloodletter and his offhand dagger. The creature flees, and Qualneer tries to tackle it but misses, but it escapes. Qualneer makes it back to "The Traveller's Oasis". Qualneer makes peace with Michelle, and she will be coming to Sinteron with Qualneer. Experience *Experience: 925 (+92.5 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 21,224 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes